


Talk Dirty When You Talk To Me

by OneDirectionsErections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex Talk, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Sexting, Texting, Totally Gay Harry, Virtually Straight Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/pseuds/OneDirectionsErections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out with Stan, Louis gets a dirty text message from a unknown number. Thinking its his best friend he replies. It turns out to be a boy named Harry. An experience Louis' never had before happens after a heated discussion with said boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty When You Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got from something that happened to me one time and I thought I'd give it a Larry twist.
> 
> There will be a sequel to this eventually!
> 
> Feel free to follow and chat me up on Tumblr! [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) 
> 
> Title from Wynter Gordon's song 'Dirty Talk'

  
"Loooouuuu…" Stan whines, way pasted the point of pissed. "Why ya gonna leave now mate? The nights just startin' to get good innit? Look at all th-these beautiful birds coming in. I need my wing-man…" Stan slurs as he finishes off his current pint before gesturing to the bartender for another. Louis' lost count of how many drinks his best friend has had. The number was definitely in the double digits. Louis himself had had two shots, at Stan's request, and four beers. He was feeling really nice… More then buzzed but not totally shitfaced.  
  
Louis just laughs at his best friend, "Because some of us actually have to work." He stands up from his stool at the bar and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet when his hand finally fits into the tight material of his jeans. _Damn skinny jeans._ His wallet is far to thick to fit into his always skin tight jeans. He thinks to remind himself later to get a new, and smaller wallet soon, but that thought vanishes when he realizes he's probably never going to remember in the morning.  
  
"H-hey!" Stan hiccups, "I work!" He smiles widely when the pretty bartender he's been eyeing up all night places another pint in front of him. Louis just shakes his head and chuckles as he watches his best friend check out the bartenders ass way too obviously.  
  
"Yea, you work your parents last nerve…" Louis fishes a couple pounds out of his wallet and places them on the bar, leaving the bartender a decent tip as well. "Then to get rid of you they just buy you whatever the hell you want so you'll leave them the fuck alone… Some of us have to actually work for the shit we own." Louis laughs at the expression on Stan's face.  
  
"That's rather cold don'tya think?" Stan pouts and bats his best friends hand away when Louis pokes him a couple times in the ribs.  
  
"Well it's true innit?" Louis pulls out his cell phone and checks the time. It's half-ten. "Shit…" He whispers to himself, grabbing his jacket. He told Eleanor he'd call her before he turned in for the night. Louis hadn't known he was going to stay out this late with Stan.  
  
"Oh no no no…" Stan just chuckles, "I know that look… You forgot to call Eleanor didn'tcha Lou?" His best friend knows him so well.  
  
His best friend also knows how his girlfriend is. And when you say you're gonna do something, like call before going to bed, you had better do it or else Eleanor goes mental. Louis is totally surprised that Eleanor hasn't texted him a shit ton of times, asking him why he didn't call her.  
  
"Shut up Stanley!" Louis huffs, putting his jacket on.  
  
Stan just laughs at Louis' nervous face, "No nice little chat with your girlfriend…" Stan slurs. "No possibility of some boring phone sex tonight…" Louis knew Stan didn't care too much for Eleanor, they just didn't talk about it. "Just you… All alone… With your right-hand man." Stan starts cracking up, and Louis just pushes his friend. Since Stan is total pissed he almost falls off of his stool, which makes him laugh louder.  
  
"You're such a wanker… I don't even know why I'm friends with you!" Louis tries to say as harshly as he can, but just ends up chuckling, watching as Stan tries not to stumble.  
  
He can never stay mad at Stan long, his best friend just knew him too well. Knew how to make him laugh or happy again. Plus Stan wasn't completely wrong. His and Eleanor's sex life was beyond boring. Sometimes Louis thinks he only gets off cause he imagines other people. _Why the fuck am I with her then?_ He asks himself. _Cause you're a perfect son, asshole._  
  
"Uh… Cause I'm loads of fun, and you'd be lost without me… Duh!" Stan says and flicks the middle of Louis' forehead hard.  
  
"Ow! Dickhead!" Louis furrows his eyebrows and reaches up to rub the spot Stan just flicked. "And on that note I'm leaving…" Louis punches Stan's bicep hard and moves away quickly before his best friend can get him back. "Text you laters!" He yells back playfully, smiling when he sees Stan rubbing his arm, a scowl on his face.  
  
When Louis exits the pub it's raining, nothing serious, but he really doesn't feel like being soaked by the time he gets home. So instead of walking home like he was going to, Louis moves to the edge of the street, hoping to hail a taxi easily.  
  
He raises his right arm into the air when he sees a taxi approaching, but it passes him by, already having a customer in it. Two more full taxi's pass him, before an empty one finally stops in front of him. He rushes into it quickly, wanting to get out of the rain. The cold droplets already making him shiver.  
  
"Thanks mate." Louis says as the shuts the door tightly and the taxi pulls off. "It's colder out then I thought it was gonna be tonight."  
  
The taxi driver smiles politely and agrees, before its back to business, "Where can I take you tonight?"  
  
"Just home please." Louis gives the driver the address to his flat and settles back into the seat as he listens to the soft music coming from the radio and watches the rain drops descend onto the window.  
  
He jumps slightly when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Upon pulling it out, he sees that it's Stan texting him.  
  
**'Tha t really hurt assho le. I'm gonnnaA bruise. U knowe Im like a delicate fruit! : )'**  
  
Louis chuckles at his best friends remark and drunk typos and texts his own back.  
  
**'Yea… Your're some kind of fruit alright! : p'**  
  
Louis doesn't get a text back, knowing that his friend probably started talking to a pretty girl. Louis can't help but think about Stan and what he said at the bar about Eleanor and their boring sex life. It makes him think about how he and Eleanor have a pretty boring everything else as well. They've been together for so long it's hard to picture her not in his life. But at the same time, he can't remember the last time Eleanor actually did something Louis wanted or just made Louis happy in general.  
  
Dating Eleanor had been his mothers idea. Eleanor's mother and his mother were old friends, and when he'd turned sixteen both mothers had given him the idea that he should date Eleanor. At the time it just made sense, it seemed simple and easy. He could get laid regularly and make his mother happy. Four years later and his and Eleanor's mother hardly even talked anymore and he wasn't happy.  
  
He was only about five minutes from his flat when his phone vibrated again, thinking it was Stan he picks up his phone from the seat and looks at the screen. He doesn't know the number but what catches his attention is whats texted to him.  
  
**'Hey its Harry we met at Zayns party last week Aaron gave me ur number he told me what a good lay u were & since we hit it off pretty well that night I figured Id text u 2 see if u wanted 2 have some fun'**  
  
Louis rereads the texts twice before he bursts out laughing, making the driver give him a funny look through the rearview mirror. This had Stan written all over it. He must have borrowed a phone from someone at the bar to text Louis from an unknown number. It is kind of genius if Louis wants to give his best friend credit, which he doesn't.  
  
**'Ha ha Stan. Fucking hilarious. Who's phone did you nick then? The bartenders?'** Louis texts back. He doesn't have to wait long for a reply.  
  
**'Uh whos Stan? Im looking for Liam is this not his number?'**  
  
Louis furrows his brows in confusion. Usually when Stan did something like this he'd own up to it right away. Maybe it wasn't Stan.  
  
**'So this isn't Stan? Drunk off his ass best friend I just left at the bar?'**  
  
Louis is only a couple blocks from his flat. He doesn't know why, even if this is Stan, it's highly entertaining him.  
  
**'No this is Harry at home in bed not drunk at all : ( waiting for a picture of your cock to toss off to c'mon Liam quit fucking around'**  
  
Louis' mouth falls open upon reading the text just sent to him. He doesn't even get a chance to reply before another text is sent. This text is a little different, being as its an image message and staring back at him is a long, extremely hard and insanely thick dick, a hand holding it by its base. Louis can tell it's huge just by the fact that the hand alone is huge and it would take the persons other hand to cover it completely.  
  
Louis doesn't know what to do, he just sits there his mouth hanging open, his eyes not being able to look away from his phone. His heartbeat starts to pick up its pace, the blood in his veins seem to course through his body faster, and his grip on his phone seems to tighten. He doesn't know why. He's seen a ton of cocks in his life. I mean he was on the football team at College for Christ sake, he saw more cock then he'd ever wanted too. Louis' never been attracted to men before, not that it would be a problem if he had. He's just never had this kind of reaction to looking at a dick before. Louis had to admit, it was a best looking cock he's ever seen.  
  
But none of that mattered. Its not like he'd ever text back, **_'Hey you have the prettiest cock I've ever seen, lets run off into the sunset together.'_** No.  
  
So Louis just settled for a reasonable and obvious, **'Uh definitely not Liam. But thanks for the visual. I can totally get a sense of who you are as a person with the artistry you sent me.'** Louis was trying to lighten up the slightly awkward moment. He wanted the let the person know it wasn't a big deal. No harm, no foul. He could have totally been some homophobic asshole who embarrassed the man, but that obviously wasn't Louis. Not now, not ever.  
  
The taxi comes to a halt and Louis looks out the window to see they've stopped outside his building. He pockets his phone in his jacket, and goes through the whole ordeal of getting his wallet out of his back pocket again to hand the driver the pounds that are owed to him for the drive home.  
  
"Thanks mate." Louis smiles at the driver and opens the car door.  
  
The driver just nods, "Have a good night lad."  
  
Louis gets out of the taxi and slams the door, turning around to make his way into his building. The walk to the lift, once inside the building, is pretty quick. And while in the lift Louis decides that when he gets in his flat a shower would be nice. He feels like he smells like the pub and that just isn't a good smell. So a quick shower it is.  
  
Louis' flat is right in front of the lift on the fifth floor of the building, so the little walk from the lift to his front door is four steps and he's got his keys all ready. Once he's inside his flat he doesn't even bother turning the lights on. He just locks his front door and makes his way to his bedroom, where he turns on his MacBook Pro and starts getting undressed. Louis just leaves all his clothes on the floor. He'll pick them up later. He's still feeling slightly drunk and lazy.  
  
Wanting some nice background music on, Louis leans down to his Mac, which is laying on his bed, and clicks to play the new Mumford and Sons album. The band being one of his favorites, and in Louis' mind can do no wrong. He turns up the volume so he can hear the music from the shower.  
  
A quick shower had been what Louis wanted and that's exactly what it was. He gets in, washes his hair and whole body. Lets the warm water cascade over his muscles for a few minutes and he's done. It takes all of three Mumford and Sons songs and he's done. Preferring to air dry, Louis foregoes a towel altogether and walks to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and a couple of cookies. Looking out the window on the way back to his room, Louis notices that the rain has started pouring down harder and he's happy to be home.  
  
Louis walks back to his bedroom and places his cookies and water bottle on the night table before moving to his dresser to pick out a pair of briefs to wear. Deciding theres no need for anything fancy, he just slides on plain white Topman briefs.  
  
While pulling his briefs up a picture of him and Eleanor catches his eye. Eleanor had stuck the picture up on his mirror one day, months ago and it's just always been there. It was them at a carnival. They were both smiling, they seemed like they were happy, but they both just looked like they were trying too hard. It didn't seem effortless. Louis couldn't remember this date at all. That wasn't helping his wanting to be with Eleanor at all. Moving away from his dresser Louis flings himself onto his bed, so he was laying across it on his stomach. He moves his Mac right in front of him so he can check his Twitter.  
  
He retweets a couple of his friends Niall's tweets, eats one of his cookies and tweets some lyrics from the Mumford and Sons song that is currently on and Louis feels like sums up his whole life that the moment. He's checking out the Twitters of a couple of the new seasons X Factor contestants, he really loves James Arthur, Lucy Spraggan and Ella Henderson, when he hears a strange sound. He turns down the volume on his Mac for a moment to see if he can hear it again. He doesn't so he goes back to what he was doing.  
  
He's creeping on a friend of a friends Twitter when he hears the sound again. It sounded like a low hum or a rattling. He looks over the edge of his bed and sees his jacket. He remembers that he left his phone in his jacket pocket, so he scoops up his jacket, pulls out his phone and throws his jacket back on the floor.  
  
Expecting to finally hear from Eleanor, about not calling her tonight, he's surprised that the texts are from Harry. He wasn't expecting to hear from the man again. Louis would have been mortified if he'd sent the wrong person a picture of his dick, and never would have texted them again. But everyone's different. Some people are just more comfortable with their bodies. Not that there is anything wrong with Louis' body. He happens to think its nice. But Eleanor never really comments on it so he just started thinking that it must not be that great.  
  
He reads and rereads over the texts that Harry sends him, most of which make him laugh out loud.  
  
**'omg Im so sorry I cant believe i just did that this is definitely the number my friend gave me stupid asshole gave me the wrong number'**  
  
**'i feel like a right prick i totally thought u were Liam just fucking with me'**  
  
**'well u got a free cock shot pass it around to all ur friends laughs are on me its cool im an idiot lol'**  
  
**'what did u think of it anyway? lol just kidding odds are you dont even like dick'**  
  
**'sorry Im rambling… ever wish u could take back texts? i wish i could take back the 4 i just sent u'**  
  
**'oh & my cock… duh then we wouldnt be in this mess lol'**  
  
**'so Im guessing ur pissed about this whole thing & just not gonna text back sooooo sorry again mate : /'**  
  
Louis seriously can't stop his laughter. The mans rambling is absolutely hilarious. There is something so charming and adorable about him that Louis can sense even through the way he texts.  
  
Louis has a small smile on his face as he texts the stranger back, **'Hey sorry I missed all your texts I was in the shower. Had to get the smell of dingy pub off me lol. Getting all those texts in a row was hilarious though. Seriously mate haven't laughed that hard in a while. And don't worry about it, definitely made my night more interesting. ha ha.'**  
  
Louis set his phone down on the bed and continues to mess about on Twitter. He doesn't have to wait long before his phone is vibrating, signaling a new texts arrival.  
  
**'interesting huh? I guess ur reaction could have been a lot worse so thnx 4 bein' so cool about it'**  
  
Louis doesn't know why he's continuously texting this man back, he should just say goodnight and go to bed. He really wasn't lying to Stan when he said he had work in the morning. But something about this man just made Louis want to chat with him, and he was highly entertaining. Louis loved that in people.  
  
Louis just starting typing something out when he received another text from the man, **' & a shower huh? all squeaky clean? get all those hard 2 reach spots?'**  
  
**'Yup, squeaky clean. lol. It just feels so nice to be home and relaxing in bed.'** Louis texts back. He can hear the rain coming down hard on his bedroom window and deciding that he'd like to fully hear the rain, Louis gets up from his bed and opens his window. A soothing chill runs through Louis' body upon fully hearing the rain and from the slight breeze that blows through his window.  
  
When he makes it back to his bed, he decides that he's done messing about on his Mac so he places it on his night stand, but leaves it open so the soft music of Lana Del Rey can flood into his ears. The mixture of Lana and the harsh rain on his windowpane makes Louis sink into his duvet and lazily run a hand over his naked chest. Just a comforting gesture. He adjusts his pillows and wiggles around till he's undeniably comfortable.  
  
Louis feels the vibrations from his phone against his thigh and picks it up, eyebrows shooting upwards when he reads Harry's text, **'in bed? & talking 2 a stranger who sent u a picture of his cock? didnt kno u had it in u mate. lol'**  
  
Louis wasn't offended by any means, but he was just surprised at the man forwardness. Louis startes to type out, **_'No no no. I didn't mean'_** but when he sees that Harry sends him another text quickly that reads, **'How old r u?'** Louis finds himself erasing what he originally had typed out and texts back to Harry, **'20. I'll be 21 in two months.'**  
  
Harry texts back, **'An older gentleman nice haha Im 18 if u were wondering I'll b 19 in February. : )'** It comforts Louis to know this boy is close to his age.  
  
Louis once again doesn't get to reply back cause Harry quickly sends another text, **'R u seeing anyone?'**  
  
**'Yea, I have a girlfriend.'** Louis sends to Harry.  
  
**'Oh shit ur straight! omg i feel like a total wanker again i was hitting on u a bit Im not gonna lie i just figured since u were so cool about everything u might b into men'** Harry texts to Louis.  
  
Louis' heartbeat picks up its pace a bit again, he doesn't know why. It's not like they're talking about anything serious or delving to deep into the subject matter, just a nice basic conversation with a stranger who sent Louis a picture of his cock. A beautiful cock, that if Louis was honest with himself, he hasn't stopped thinking about it since it was sent to him. You know, no big deal.  
  
**'I don't really know. I mean I've never been attracted to men before. I don't think there is anything wrong with liking men. I've just never thought about it before.'** Louis stammers through, and as soon as he hits the send button he wishes he hadn't. It make Louis think about a previous text Harry sent him about regretting sending a text. Oh well, it was out there now. The text he gets back from Harry is not what he expected…  
  
**'before? that mean ur thinking about it right now?'**  
  
Louis gulps and places his phone on his belly for a minute. He runs a hand through his hair as he feels a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, he's never felt it before and that makes him sad cause it's not an awful feeling, and he wonders how he's gone this long in his life not feeling a feeling a complete stranger is giving him.  
  
Louis briefly thinks of Eleanor and how long they've been together and how even in the beginning when they were younger she never gave him this feeling. Like this stirring low in his gut, a churning feeling. His thoughts are disrupted when his phone, still on his belly, vibrates. It makes him jump, which doesn't help the feeling in his gut.  
  
**'u r arent u? ; )'**  
  
Louis has no idea what to write back to Harry. He starts to feel his face heat up and his hands get clammy. Louis has no idea why he's starting to feel embarrassed, like he's been caught jerking off by his mother. His phone vibrates again after a few moments of Louis still not knowing what to text back.  
  
**'im sorry i feel like Im making u uncomfortable'** Harry texts to him.  
  
**'No not uncomfortable… I just don't know what to say.'** Louis texts back to Harry.  
  
Feeling bold Louis also texts, **'You're a fucking stranger and you're making me think about things I've never thought about before Harry. Its just… unsettling maybe. Yea we'll go with that. lol'**  
  
Louis bites his bottom lip waiting for Harry's reply.  
  
**'lets back track a little then how long have u & ur girlfriend been together?'** Harry texts back. Also quickly texting, **' & I feel like since u know my name & have seen the goods I should at least b able to know ur name 2'**  
  
**'Oh God, sorry. Its Louis. And my girlfriend and I have been together since I was 16… So almost 5 years.'** Louis feels like he should feel accomplished that he's been with the same person for almost five years. But instead he feels like he's just settled and has been missing out on something big.  
  
**'holy shit r u serious?! u have been with the same girl 4 almost 5 yrs?'** Harry texts to Louis. Harry's reaction makes Louis chuckles a little.  
  
**'Yes.'** Is all Louis texts back.  
  
**'Is she the only girl u have ever been with?'**  
  
**'Yes.'** Again, is all Louis texts back.  
  
**'wow ur a rare breed my friend dont think Ive ever met someone whos only ever been with 1 person. nowadays anyway'**  
  
**'I mean i hooked up with a couple girls before my girlfriend and I got together. But no sex till El.'**  
  
**' & im the first guy who's made u think about boys? I'm flattered!'** Harry texts to Louis and Louis has to laugh at the boys charm and confidence. He had a way of making Louis feel so comfortable and unsettling at the same time.  
  
**'Have you ever been with a girl, or have you always known it was guys for you?'** Louis feels himself blush as he hits send. Its not even something naughty but just the thought of talking about this makes Louis heat up. For some reason it helps that Harry's a stranger. He can't really judge Louis, although Harry seems like a pretty open minded guy, so that also makes Louis a little bold.  
  
**'oh yea definitely, the beginning of college, when i first started fucking around, i thought i was straight as an arrow lol. never really had any girlfriends though. that should have been a dead giveaway. haha.'**  
  
Louis bites his lip, **'How old were you the first time you were with a guy?'**  
  
**'17'** Is all Harry texts back.  
  
**'And do you still fuck around with girls or are you totally gay?'**  
  
**'haha no im totally gay. i dont kno how i didn't see it when i was younger. i luv cock way 2 much to even b bi lol'**  
  
Louis sucks in a huge gulp of air. His stomach churning again. He reaches down to graze his cock and realizes he's slowly getting hard. It's not even a semi yet, but the fact that Harry's words are turning him on make Louis start to sweat. His hairline and palms start to create little beads of moisture, and his body is starting to heat up so much he's beyond thankful that he opened his bedroom window.  
  
Louis jumps when his phone vibrates and Harry's text reads, **'shit im sorry im trying 2 behave so i dont scare u off'**  
  
**'Trying 2 behave? 4 sum reason that doesnt strike me as sumthing u normally do'** Louis can't help but smile at the text he sends Harry.  
  
**'haha that would b a pretty accurate assumption Louis but i kno ur not really comfortable & i dont want 2 say anything that might turn u off'**  
  
Louis raises an eyebrow. Now who's assuming things. **'u think im turned on?'**  
  
**'ur texting style has changed since i said i luv cock. that cant just b a coincidence Louis : )'**  
  
Louis reads and rereads his last couple of texts and curses out loud when he realizes Harry is right. How the hell did the other boy notice that?  
  
**'its okay if ur turned on Louis. theres nothing wrong with getting excited. would it make u feel any better if i told u i was hard?'**  
  
"Fuck." Louis says out loud to himself and slaps a hand to his forehead, before running it through his hair, and tries to slow down his breathing. He doesn't even need to check to see if he's harder, he can feel himself thickening up at Harry's words.  
  
**'nope definitely not better.'** Louis manages to text out. The hand not holding his phone starts to lazily run up and down his torso. Just lightly grazing the skin. Giving himself goosebumps. Although Louis' sure its more of Harry's words mulling around in his head and not his hands.  
  
**'y cause ur not really in 2 this or cause ur getting hard 2?'** Harry texts back.  
  
Louis licks his lips and hears his own breathing start to pick up. What is this boy doing to him?  
  
**'ur getting hard arent u?'** Harry texts.  
  
It's like Louis is unable to look away from his phone, like he's unable to text back a reply. And all these new texts from Harry just pour in.  
  
**'r u touching urself?'**  
  
**'no'** Louis finally manages to text back to the other boy.  
  
**'y not?'**  
  
Louis suddenly barks out a loud/quick laugh. Its such a good question. Louis thinks about the picture of Harry's cock and how it made the blood in his veins light up. His body is tingling all over and his cock is past semi-hard and on the verge of drill-through-a-fucking-brick-wall hard. But he doesn't know why he's not touching himself. Why he's not gone there yet.  
  
**'cause i feel like the second i do this all becomes real & i cant take it back'** Louis hits send and again regrets a texts he's sent to Harry. It had come out far more meaningful then he's meant for it to.  
  
**'y would u want to take it back?'**  
  
Louis decides that he's tired of tip-toeing around the subject and just tells Harry how he's feeling. The other boy is obviously into this conversation, why can't Louis be as well, **'cause thinking about everything u said turns me on more then id like 2 admit. thinking about ur cock got me hard'** Louis can feel his cheeks heat up as he hits send.  
  
**'o fuck really? u just made me like 10 times harder'** Harry texts back to Louis. The other boys text makes Louis grab hold of his cock. He doesn't move his hand, he just holds it, applying a decent amount of pressure.  
  
**'what r u wearing?'** Is also sent to Louis, he feels like he should laugh at the cliche line but he's so turned on right now he doesn't have the heart to poke fun at the other boy.  
  
**'topman briefs'** Louis replies.  
  
**'thats it?'**  
  
**'yea just showered remember'**  
  
**'i wanna see take a picture 4 me'** Harry's text makes Louis' palm twitch. The fact that this boy wants to see him makes Louis so much more excited. He closes his eyes for a moment, gasping slightly when his hand grips his cock tighter overtop of his briefs.  
  
Louis doesn't realize he's lost a couple minutes of time till he feels his phone vibrate again, shaking him out of his haze of excitement. **'i think its only fair Louis u got to see me : )'**  
  
Louis bites his lip and looks down at himself. His chest and torso have a little moisture on them from him sweating slightly and you can see the outline of his cock perfectly. Louis never realized how revealing his Topman briefs could be. It's like the material just molded around his hard on. Also, Louis doesn't think he's anywhere near as big as Harry, but he's not small by any means, and his cock is so hard that the tip of his cock head is peaking out from his elastic waist band.  
  
But Louis pulls out daringness from somewhere, when he realizes he's always been safe and always been a good boyfriend, and a good son. He can't remember the last time he did something for himself and not others. And can't remember the last time he had fun or the last time his heart raced this fast. He wanted to be selfish and dirty, and do something he actually wanted to do.  
  
So Louis opens his camera app and tries to find a nice angle of his lower half and clicks the capture button. Looking and approving of the picture before sending it to Harry. He's never sent a dirty picture to anyone before so he hopes it an okay start. The picture started right above Louis' hipbones and his tight briefs left nothing to the imagination where his cock is concerned, and it ended mid-thigh.  
  
Louis jumps when his phone vibrates, **'fuck'** Is all Harry sends back.  
  
Louis doesn't know if that's good or bad and starting to gnaw on his bottom lip. He's about to ask Harry if it was okay, when the other boys sends him another text, **'so fucking hot. omg. im so hard'**  
  
Louis has known where the direction of this text session would be going for awhile now, but now that he's officially in it, he doesn't know what to do. He's never done anything like this before. He never had to do this with Eleanor cause they would just fuck whenever they could. But now he's in this situation and he's fucking harder then he's ever been and he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to be corny or cheesy. Harry is two fucking years younger then him and he's totally in control of himself. Louis feels so out of his element.  
  
Louis thinks maybe touching himself will help so for the first time all night he slides his hands under the waistband of his briefs and encircles his cock in his hand. His back arches slightly and a gasp slips from his lips, he drags his hand from the base of his cock to the tip, feeling how wet he is there. He gathers the precum from his tip and drags it down his shaft, using it to make his pumps more smooth. He's slow and tentative with his movements, almost like he's teasing himself.  
  
Remembering that Harry is waiting for a response Louis grabs his phone with the hand not around his dick and types out, **'yea yea me 2'**  
  
**'ive never done this before sorry if this isn't going like ud like'** Louis also texts to Harry, he feels like he needs to let the other boy know he's sorry for not being more experienced.  
  
**'uve never sexted before? omg u r such a good boy. do u ever get in trouble lol'** Harry texts back and Louis blushes, even though he knows Harry is only teasing. But it eggs him on to be more confident in a strange way.  
  
**'um no not really. lol : / maybe u can help me with that Harry. tell me what to do to be a bad boy'** Louis can't believe he just sent that. He licks his lips and he captures the cum that has gathered at his tip again, using it to slick up his whole cock, making it easier for his hand to move up and down his shaft. He can't remember the last time his cock was this wet.  
  
Louis feels his phone vibrate in his hand, but instead of it just going off once it continues to vibrate, signaling a call is coming in, "Fuck!" Louis says, just looking at the screen and sits up slightly, his hand still on his dick. He had never thought Harry would want to call him, talk to him. He also never saw himself in this situation in the first place. And look at him now… Hand on his cock, harder then he's ever been before and about to have phone sex with a complete stranger.  
  
He bites his lip and flicks his thumb across the 'accept' bar on his phone. He takes a deep breath and puts the phone to his ear. "Hi." He manages to squeak out.  
  
"Hey there," Harry's voice is low and rough and husky and Louis doesn't know why he finds it so fucking sexy. "Thought this might be easier." Harry's accent is thick, probably from him being turned on and it makes Louis melt back into his duvet and pump his cock a couple of times. "If its not okay we can go back to texts--"  
  
"No, no, this is good…" Louis closes his eyes and tries to envision the boy that the voice belongs to. "I like your voice… It's soothing." Louis tries to hold the phone between his shoulder and ear as he moves his other hand down to release his cock and balls from his briefs, pushing it just under where his balls lay. He gasps when the cool air finally touches his dick. He also makes a 'mmph' sound when he rolls his balls in his hands quickly before bringing it back up to hold his phone in place. "Keep talking…"  
  
"Are you touching yourself?" Harry asks, and Louis licks his lips and furrows his forehead, nodding.  
  
Realizing Harry can't see him, Louis lets out a hiss as his hand give the head of his cock attention, before moving back down to the base, just holding himself. He doesn't want this to be over to quickly, even though his body is screaming at him to just jerk his cock hard and fast.  
  
"Mm-hmm… Yes." He finally gets out, little moans escaping is lips.  
  
"Well thats pretty bad of you…" Harry chuckles, but his breathing hitches, "You're already on your way to being a naughty boy Louis."  
  
Hearing Harry say his name makes Louis grind up into his fist and moan louder then he would have liked to. It was like he had no control over his body. Harry's voice and words had complete control over him.  
  
"Fuck…" Harry breathes out heavily. "You sound like a fucking pornstar. What are you thinking about?"  
  
Louis swears he can hear the faint sound of jerking off on Harry's end of the line. It sounds quick and desperate and it make Louis quicken his pace a bit. "You…" He gasps. "Your voice…" Louis wets his lips and swallows a huge lump that has formed in his throat. "I like the way it says my name."  
  
"Louis…" Harry moans and Louis feels a pull in his gut. He can still hear Harry's movements on his side of the call and wants to tell the boy to slow down , that he doesn't want this over yet… So he does.  
  
"I can hear you…" Louis moves his hand to cup his balls, rolling them around in his palm. It makes his ass grind into his bed further. "I can hear how quickly you're moving… Slow down."  
  
Louis hears heavy breathing and a slapping sound, like Harry just slammed his hand against his bed to keep from touching himself.  
  
"Sorry…" Harry's voice is shaky and it makes Louis grab his cock again. "I usually have more self-control, but you got me so fucked up."  
  
Louis has to chuckle at that, "Why? How? I'm not even doing anything? I don't even know what I'm doing."  
  
"Yea, but just the thought of you…" Theres fumbling on Harry's end, like he's moving or he dropped his phone, before Louis hears him moving around. Louis has no idea what he could be doing. "T-touching yourself because I got you hard--my cock made you hard. It's… a lot. It's--I can't stop touching myself. Can't keep my hands off my dick."  
  
"Send me another picture of it. I wanna see it now." Louis has no idea how his voice has the ability to be so demanding when he feels like his whole body is shaking. He flicks his wrist at the base of his cock, twisting his fist as he get higher up his shaft.  
  
Louis can hear fumbling around again, like Harry is situating himself differently, then he hears the capture sound of the camera go off and doesn't have to wait long before a text is sent to him. Thank God nowadays phones can do more then one thing at a time.  
  
The picture is different then the last one Harry sent. Its from a different angle. Instead of just looking down at his dick while taking the picture, and Louis seeing nothing but his cock and thighs. This time the angle is from below, and Louis can tell Harry is laying on his bed and he's holding his cock again, but this time Louis can see his tight torso and chest, he can see that Harry's bicep is straining to take the picture far away enough so everything is in the shot. Louis can also make out some of his face. There's a bit of shadowing, but Louis can make out sharp features, like great cheekbones and an angular jaw. He also sees incredibly pouty lips and curls. The picture pulls at his heart strings and makes his mouth water all at the same time. The boy was fucking drop dead gorgeous. Which results in Louis lifting his hips off the mattress to fuck up into his hands a couple times.  
  
"Well…" He faintly hears Harry's voice so he puts the phone back to his ear. "Been staring long enough? Whatcha think?"  
  
"You're insanely fit." Louis admits. Even though he's never been attracted to another man before, he has no trouble saying Harry is.  
  
"You're a flatterer." Harry chuckles, but his breath hitches.  
  
"Not it's true…" For some reason Louis needed Harry to know how gorgeous he was. It was a big deal for Louis to admit, but it seemed so easy telling Harry. "Your body is ridiculous… Wish mine looked like that." Louis laughed.  
  
"I saw a good amount of your body in the last photo you sent. It was hot as fuck. Your thighs are fuck-ing amazing." Louis could hear Harry's voice crack and could tell the boy was working himself over quickly again. "Send me another one, like I sent you… Full body. "  
  
"O-okay…" Louis blushes but tries to get in a position were he can take a picture of a good amount of himself. His arms aren't as long as Harry's looked so it's a little more difficult to find a good angle.  
  
After he takes the photo he looks at it straight away. He wants to make sure he looks as good as possible for Harry. He had situated a couple pillows under his back, so he was pushed forward slightly and it made him look like he actually had abs, which he didn't know where they came from. His biceps were always something people commented on looking great, so he wasn't surprised they looked decent in the photo. He could see his face but his head was turned slightly and in the dim light Louis could make out his high cheekbones and fucked up hair. His hand had been pumping his cock right before he took the picture and there was a precum trail across his stomach. He had to admit his cock looked nice. All red and thick, straining in his fist.  
  
Deciding it was probably as good as it was going to get Louis goes to his text messages, find Harry's number and sends him the photo. He bites his thumb in anticipation.  
  
He hears Harry's phone go off and waits for a responses. Having pulled his phone away from his ear to look at the photo, Louis hears a far away "Jesus Christ" moan come from Harry and can't contain his smile.  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you're on about Louis…" Harry voice comes back fully to Louis' ear. "Your body is outrageously fit. Sexy as fuck…" Louis can hear little moans coming from Harry and it makes his fist start to fly up and down his own cock at a steady pace. Louis feels his ears heat up at the compliments the other boy gives him. "Your cock is thick as shit, I wasn't expecting that…" Harry sounds far away and like he's getting to close again. "I love big and thick cocks…" Louis just listens to Harry. His grip tightens on is dick, the pumps his fist are making going at a fast speed.  
  
"Ssshhit…" Louis moans out lowly. Harry's filthy words turning him on even more. His body was on fire. Every word Harry says just sets something off inside his body. "Don't stop talking…"  
  
Louis hears a little chuckle before, "I wish I was there with you. I wanna see how you look right now. So close to cumming… Com-pletely wrecked." Louis has no idea how Harry is still able to form words, let alone sentences, at this point. All he can do is breathe heavily and moan. "All fucked up…"  
  
"Yea… Yea… So fucked u-up…" Louis tries to spread his legs but still having his briefs on makes that almost impossible to do, so he pushes his briefs off as much as he can with one hand, before using his feet to kick them the rest of the way off. He feels so much better now that he can bend his legs. He holds his phone between is ear and shoulder again so he can roll his balls in his palm and pump his cock with Harry's words.  
  
"Fuck… I wanna see your face when I take your cock all the way to the back of my throat…" Harry says huskily, voice low and wicked.  
  
Louis' eyes snap shut and his back arches off the bed. "Oh my fuck… Harry, fuck…" Louis' hand is flying up and down his cock at an alarming rate. He can't believe he hasn't cum yet. But Harry's words just made him feel the familiar spark at the bottom of his stomach. This euphoric surge flows throughout his body as he gets closer to feeling like he's going to cum. "Oh shit, Harry… I'm so fucking close…"  
  
"Y-yea, yea… Me too." Louis' mind is hazy but he can still hear Harry's voice. It's the one thing he's clinging too. "Grip the inside of your thighs for me Louis…" Louis' hand leaves his balls the second Harry finishes moaning out his request. He grabs at the top of his inner thigh, gripping the skin there tight. "Imagine me licking and biting… And sucking the skin there…" Louis hips grind into the bed and he throws his head back, a loud gasp flying out of his mouth. "Yea, you'd like that wouldn't you… You're such a bad boy…" Louis is so close to cumming, he can feel the swell of his orgasm coming to the surface. "Thinking of cock, and me and all the s-shit I wanna do to you… You've never wanted--never wanted something so bad in your life have you Louis?"  
  
Louis' cock is dripping precum and he's gripping his thigh so tight in his hand he knows there will be bruises tomorrow. And he wants that. He wants evidence of what Harry's words did to him, what they made him think about. "Oh my God, ye-yes! Harry fuck… I'm so close…. Soooooo close..." He cries out and turns his head to the left, into his pillow, his breathing is harsh and it scares him how much he wants everything Harry is saying.  
  
"Fuck, you sound so gone… Me--me too. Cum with me Louis…" Louis can hear the choppy sound in Harry's voice and the accelerated sound of Harry's hand, it makes Louis quicken his pace to match Harry's speed. "I'm g-gonna cum… Fuck, fuck, f-f-f-fuuuuuu-ck-ck-ck."  
  
Louis can hear Harry moaning out his orgasm and it sets Louis' off, just the thought of Harry cumming because of him. It's too much for Louis. His hips lift off the bed and he points his cock towards his stomach as white hot spunk spills out of it for what seems like forever, coating most of his tummy and chest, some even hitting his neck. His forehead furrows as he throws his head back as loud and slutty moans slips from his wet and open mouth. Every nerve ending in his body feels like they've just been woken up. Louis' body is drenched in sweat and he pumps his cock, till he is absolutely drained.  
  
The phone falls from his shoulder, onto the bed, as he lays there. His breathing erratic and hot. He licks his lips and tries to slow his almost abnormal heart rate. He's never cum that hard. He looks down at his chest and realizes how much he came. Hot, thick streams of jizz all over his stomach. Curiosity getting the better of him; Louis drags a hand through the wetness on his stomach, before he can think to stop himself, he brings his hand to his lips. Louis' tongue laps at the cum dripping from his hand.  
  
He's heard of people tasting themselves but he never really thought he was the kind of person to do that. He also never thought he was the kind of person to have phone sex with a gorgeous boy either, so those thoughts fly right out of his mind when he thinks cum doesn't taste as bad as some people make it out to be. When he opens is eyes back up after removing his hand from his mouth he realizes he licked his entire palm clean.  
  
"Lou…" Louis hears faintly and moves to pick up his phone, bringing it to his ear once again. "Earth to Louis." Harry's voice chuckles in his ear as Louis notices he's still gripping his thigh. He slowly pulls his hand away, the skin very tender and red, he can see little half moon shapes from where his fingernails dug into his skin.  
  
"Shit." He whispers, he can't believe he marked his skin like that. Well he guesses it was kind of Harry's doing if Louis thinks about it.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Harry asks, sounding slightly worried. "Regretting it already?"  
  
"What?" Louis doesn't understand what Harry means at first. Then it realizes the boy must think Louis regrets this whole situation. "Oh no, no… I--my thigh… It's all red and marked up from me… Gripping it so tightly…" Louis doesn't know why he's blushing now. He just had fucking phone sex with this boy for Christ sake.  
  
"Ahhh…" Louis can hear Harry smiling. "Good. I like knowing you have a mark on your body from me."  
  
Louis smiles even though Harry can't see him. He runs his finger tips over area again and it gives him goosebumps and makes him gasp.  
  
"That good huh?" Harry asks.  
  
"Yea." Louis answers simply as he moves to his nightstand and plucks a couple tissues out of their box, before wiping the cooled wetness off his neck, chest and stomach.  
  
"Good enough to do again?" Harry's question makes Louis stop mid-wipe. He was in complete shock.  
  
It wasn't that he thought seeing Harry sounded unappealing, he just didn't think someone as experienced or as gorgeous as Harry would want to do this again. He had no idea what he was doing. This had been a fluke. This had been Harry just talking to him, he had no idea what he'd done to be able to make Harry's cum. He was just a kid who worked at a record label and had a shitty girlfriend. He didn't think about the possibility that an accidental text would change his life.  
  
"Hey listen, I can't practically hear you over thinking this…" Harry's kind voice cuts through his all-over-the-place thoughts. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I was just gonna say we could meet up from coffee or something and talk."  
  
"Ugh, yea…" Louis clears his throat. "T-that sounds good. I-I can do that." Louis didn't want to sound nervous but it was all he could hear.  
  
"Good good…" Harry's normal voice was slow and rich like syrup and chocolate, it relaxes Louis immensely. "So how about you send me a photo of your thigh…" Harry chuckles, voice sounding calm but wicked. It made Louis smirk.  
  
And of course he did what Harry requested, smirk still in place.


End file.
